


Babysitting

by Melie



Series: Good Omens - Next Generation [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Family, Français | French, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qui se passe lorsque Crowley et Aziraphale doivent s'occuper des enfants d'Adam et Pepper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



Si Crowley avait l'air de penser que c'était une excellente idée, Aziraphale, lui, n'en était pas certain. Il s'était laissé convaincre à coups de « mon ange », mais surtout parce que, comme le brun le disait lui-même, laisser Crowley seul avec les enfants... non pas qu'il soit mauvais, mais... après tout, c'était un démon, et il fallait bien un ange pour... rectifier l'équilibre, en quelque sorte. Et puis, Adam et Pepper leur avaient assuré que ce ne serait que pour une soirée.

Ce fut l'occasion de découvrir que Sam Young, cinq ans, était capable de terrifier les plantes vertes de Crowley plus encore que les menaces de leur propriétaire. En l'espace de quelques minutes d'inquisition (« Et pourquoi cette feuille là elle est plus petite que les autres ? Et pourquoi la fleur n'est pas ouverte ? »), le petit garçon avait réussi à les faire toutes resplendir.

Aziraphale aurait bien eut honte de l'avouer, mais Angua, trois ans, était un peu sa préférée. La petite fille passait son temps à sourire, s'était contentée d'une seule visite de l'appartement, et était, en résumé, très sage. Jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure du dîner. Aziraphale avait tenu à faire la cuisine, et il avait à peine triché pour préparer aux enfants un repas équilibré – Crowley avait bien entendu suggéré de les emmener au fast-food du coin, mais l'ange avait tenu bon. Sam tira la langue, annonçant d'emblée qu'il n'aimait pas les haricots verts, mais finit par les manger quand même. Angua, en revanche...

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Crowley, Angua se mit à hurler, balançant son assiette à la figure d'Aziraphale, avant de s'enfuir en courant. L'ange finit par la rattraper, mais son discours sur les bonnes manières fut interrompu par de nouveaux hurlements et un coup de pied particulièrement bien senti. Il finit par tenter de négocier, acceptant de laisser les haricots verts de côté si elle en mangeait un et finissait toute sa purée. Angua fit mine d'accepter.

Par la suite, Aziraphale aurait été incapable de dire ce qui était le plus... oui, hélas, même pour un ange, humiliant était le mot : son visage couvert de purée, ou le sourire de Crowley lorsqu'il tendit une glace à la petite, ou encore la vision de l'assiette vide après la promesse de ladite glace.

FIN


End file.
